


little things

by gleefcll



Series: Luke & Reggie Through the Years [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefcll/pseuds/gleefcll
Summary: luke comes over to reggie's house one day and they talk about their certain feelings.title is from the one direction song “little things” (clever i know)
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Luke & Reggie Through the Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	little things

Reggie’s relationship with Luke always confused him. 

He had met Luke when he was in sixth grade because they had to sit by each other for homeroom. From that moment on, they were just best friends. But now it was 1993 and he was sitting on his bed looking through photo albums and old journals. Most of the photos were of him and Luke, and for some reason they just made him feel different than they had ever made him feel before. There was one polaroid where Luke was smiling wide and his hair was a little messy. You could clearly tell that it was candid and Reggie just snuck up on him and took the photo without warning. Another polaroid, their good friend Alex had taken. Reggie was standing next to Luke with a flannel shirt in his arms. It was red and black, to be specific - it was the flannel shirt that Luke had given him as a gift.

The teen boy continued flipping through the photo album until he got to a photo of him. 

What was weird about the photo was that he was alone. It was Reggie’s album, he would have never made the choice to put his own face in his own personal album. He scanned the photo to try and tell when it was taken or who may have put it in the album. It was the same day as the photo of him and Luke, he could tell that much. The boys were at the same location downtown. Reggie had the same dorky smile and was wearing the same flannel.

The boy was ready to accept defeat until he saw something written on the corner that caught his eye. ‘My bug in his natural habitat’. The handwriting was messy, but it was clearly Luke’s. Reggie didn’t even know Luke called him bug, let alone went through his photo album. Next to the sentence was a small heart that was written quickly. The pressure of the writing utensil showed that the person who wrote that heart clearly was doing it subtly - hoping that nobody would notice.

Reggie was about to keep flipping through when there was a tapping on the window. He set the album down and walked over. Standing on the roof was a shaking, crying, Luke. Reggie immediately opened the window and nodded his head to allow Luke to enter his bedroom. The teen had his backpack, guitar, orange beanie, and the clothes on his back. 

“Sorry for barging in this late,” Luke began, “I just didn’t know where else to go.”

The bass player nodded and rubbed his back. “What happened? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I just want to know how to help.”

“My mom and I got into a fight.” The singer mumbled into Reggie’s chest. 

Luke and his mother had always been close, so the news shocked Reggie. “About your music? Or something else?” He questioned, hugging Luke tight.

“I - I told her that I wanted to pursue music. She got mad at me and we just… started fighting. I didn’t know where to go.” Luke replied, “Wait.. am I interupting something?"

Reggie shook his head and thought about the photo again. “No, I was just looking through this album,” Luke smiled softly and grabbed the album from his desk chair. 

“We were so young,” Luke said, flipping to a random page. 

Reggie nodded and grabbed the album. “I was here when you tapped,” 

Luke studied the photo and then replied, “You look cute here.” Immediately after the words escaped his mouth, he slammed his mouth shut. “I mean, well- you do look cute there, but I didn’t mean... I mean..”

The bass player nodded and pointed to the sentence on the photo. “Since when do you call me bug anyway?”

“Since Elementary school,” Luke casually spoke.

Reggie was about to reply, but he remembered that they hadn’t become friends until Middle School. “Elementary school?”

“I didn’t know your name and I saw you playing with bugs at recess once. I didn’t want to be awkward and just introduce myself so I nicknamed you bug. When we actually became friends in sixth grade, the nickname just stuck. I never called you that in front of your face because it’s embarrassing that I noticed you in fourth grade and didn’t say anything for two whole years.”

“I think it’s a cute nickname,” Reggie admitted, repositioning his body so he was right in front of Luke’s body.

Luke chuckled awkwardly and looked from Reggie’s eyes to his mouth. “I um..”

The bass player looked Luke in his eyes and licked his lips slowly. After all the years of trying to decide what exactly their friendship was, Reggie finally realized why it was so confusing and complicated to him. His mind had never gone to them being more than friends. He understood that he cared for Luke, but he figured it was in a best friend way. 

It was at that moment that the boy allowed his feelings to take over and grabbed Luke’s face and inched closer to him slowly. “What are you…” Luke muttered, but when his mind caught up with his words, he understood and nodded his head, allowing Reggie to continue. 

The younger of the two boys connected their lips and leaned into the kiss. The world stopped moving, and Reggie at that moment felt safe. He felt like everything was okay. There, wrapped in his best friend’s arms. Everything was safe. 


End file.
